


Thought of You

by jadedmother



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedmother/pseuds/jadedmother
Summary: A series of letters that Snufkin sends to Moomin over the winter.





	Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> hey, first fic I've ever finished, even one as short as this haha

Moomin,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I'm along my way, following the river down south a ways. I don't have much to say, but I thought I might write a few short letters, instead of the one long one I always do. I saw a dragonfly, and it reminded me of you.  
Snufkin.

 

Moomin,  
I've stopped to rest a few days. I'm camped on the river, like I do in Moomin Valley. There are many bullfrogs singing their songs perched on the stones of the banks. They seem to like it when I play along with them on my harmonica.  
I have your favourite song stuck in my head.  
Snufkin.

 

Oh, Moomin. I forgot that you'd be hibernating all winter, and you'll read all my letters in a whole big heap, instead of one at a time like I send them. But never mind that. There are fireflies here, if you'd believe it, and they all come out in hordes at night as if to add stars to the sky. You remember that, don't you? When you thought that the stars were just big fireflies, and we sat out all night with your bug net and Moominmamma's best jelly jars waiting for them to come close enough to catch?  
It would be nice if you were here to see them.  
Snufkin.

 

Moomin,  
I've picked up camp and am back on the road again. I've been walking on a mountain pass, like the one we found the Hobgoblin's hat at the top of. I keep thinking that I can hear you call out for me, like you're a distance away and running to catch up with me. Or that I can hear you laughing, in the way you do when we're alone together just the two of us. But it only turns out to be the sparrows, nesting and calling to one another. It's really quite striking how many sounds can come out of nature, but I find it odd that so many of them have begun to remind me of you.

 

Moomin, I think I'm going to wait some time before writing you again. It always makes me wish that you were here to see what I see, and makes me wonder if I should really have left at all.

 

Moomin,  
I'm quite sorry to stay away from Moomin Valley so long. I know you always tell me how much you've missed me every time I return. And it, well, I feel that there's some missing part of me as long as I'm away from Moomin Valley. When I'm away from you, I suppose. I just haven't come back because I'm not sure how I would make you feel. Well, of course you'd be happy to see me again, maybe as happy to see me again as I am to see you. But you see, I'm reluctant to say that you've been in my thoughts a lot, more than past winters. Everything makes me think of you, and even when I shut myself in my tent and lie there in the dark, I still think of you. I don't suppose that's very fitting of best friends, is it? Thinking about the other every waking hour? I never remember dreaming, and yet when I awake smiling I'm certain it's because of you.  
Moomin… I think I've always felt this way, about you, that is. I went on so long thinking nothing of it. Was I really foolish enough not to recognize love when I felt it?  
I need more time to sort this out. I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me.  
Don't miss me too much. I'll be back before you know it.  
Snufkin.

 

Moomin,  
I'm coming back as soon as I can. I shouldn't have made you wait so long. You must be worried sick. I can't stand to be away any longer, and I can't stand the thought of you fretting over me.  
I'm coming home, Moomin.


End file.
